Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Courage
Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Courage is the next chapter in the Allied Assault series. Player play as Eddie Washburn,an African-American,part of the Rangers,later as a member of the OSS. Missions Mission 1:Arzew Desert Mission 2:Karolyi Palace of Fot Mission 3:Bremen Mission 4:St.Martin Mission 5:Gothic Line Mission 6:In the Bulge Characters * Cpl./S/Sgt.Eddie Benjamin Washburn (African-American) (Playable) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * Cpt.Andrew Rose-Cole (Level Briefings) * 1st.Lt.Robert King * Pfc.Omar Vasquez * Pvt.Jury (from MoH:AA) * Pvt.Smith (from MoH:AA) * Sgt.Mason (Driver from MoH:AA) * Pvt.Cameron Allen (from MoH:AA) * Pvt.Wilson (from MoH:AA) * Generalmajor Kurt Wagner * Maj.Dave Matthew L. Woodrow * Flt.Lt.Noah James * Adam Stohl (Hungarian) * Sari Garay (Hungarian) * Cpl.Mike Barnes (from MoH:Frontline) * Cpt.Pipkin * Cpt.Robin Sherwood * S/Sgt.Julian Livingston (African-American) * Levels (don't know the names yet...) Mission 1:Arzew Desert * Arzew Village (November 6,1942) * Fighting Rangers (November 7,1942) * Arzew Airport (November 7,1942 * Dawn (November 7,1942) Mission 2:Karolyi Palace of Fot * Pest Country (April 24,1943) * Fot Town (April 25,1943) * Karolyi Palace (April 25, 1943) Mission 3:Bremen * Town Musicians (May 18,1943) * "Brothers Grimm" (May 19,1943) * Rocket Factory (May 19, 1943) Mission 4:St.Martin * Pegasus Bridge (June 5,1944) * Silence the Guns (June 5,1944) * Taking St.Martin (June 6,1944) * Exit 4 (June 6,1944) Mission 5:Gothic Line * Screaming Mimis of Gothic (August 31,1944) * Supply Depot (August 31,1944) * The Village (August 31,1944) Mission 6:In the Bulge * New Year Blast (January 1,1945) * Fighting 761st (January 9,1945) * Foy (January 13,1945) * Taking Noville (January 15,1945) Epilogue Weapons American: * Colt .45 - 7/200 * Hi Standard Silenced Pistol - 7/200 * Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver - 6/200 (New) * Colt. S.A.A. - 6/200 (New) * M1 Garand - 8/200 * M1 Carbine - 15/200 (New) * Springfield M1903/A5 (Scoped) - 5/200 * M1A1 Thompson - 30/300 * Thompson M1921 (With Drum Magizine) - 50/300 (New) * M3 Grease Gun - 30/300 * B.A.R. M1918 - 20/500 * Browning M1919A6 - 150/500 (New) * Browning M1919A4 (Mounted) * Winchester M12 Shotgun - 5/50 * M9A1 Bazooka - 1/6 * M2 Flamethrower - 500 (New) * Mk.2 Hand Grenade - 10 * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) - 5 British: * Webley Mk.4 - 6/200 * Welrod - 7/200 (New) * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 - 10/200 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) - 10/200 * DeLisle Carbine - 7/200 * Sten Mk.2S (Suppressed) - 32/300 (New) * Sten Mk.5 - 32/300 * Bren LMG - 30/400 (New) * Vickers-Berthier - 30/400 * Lewis Gun - 97/500 (New) * M1897 Trench Gun - 8/50 (New) * P.I.A.T. - 1/6 * No.2 Portable Flamethrower/"Lifebuoy" - 500 (New) * Mills Bombs - 10 * Gammon Grenade - 10 (New) * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade (Blue Smoke) - 5 (New) German: * Walther P38 - 8/200 * Luger P08 - 8/200 (New) * Mauser KAR98k (with & without Scope) - 5/200 * Gewehr 43 (with & without Scope) - 10/200 * MP40 - 32/300 * MP28 - 32/300 (New) * MP 3008 - 32/300 (New) * STG-44 - 30/400 * FG-42 (Scoped) - 20/400 (New) * MG-15 - (Mounted) (New) * MG42 (Mounted) * MG34 - 75/500 (New) * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling - 2/50 (New) * Panzerfaust 60 - 1/6 (New) * Panzerschreck - 1/6 * Flammenwerfer 35 - 500 (New) * Model 24 Stielhandgranate - 10 * Nebelkerze 38B Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) Hungarian: * Frommer Stop - 7/200 * 35 M Rifle - 5/200 * Mannlicher M1895 (Scoped) - 5/200 * Danuvia 39m/43m (submachine gun) - 40/300 * Schwarzlose Machine Gun - 250/ (Mounted) * 43m Kezi Panceltoro Veto (Bazooka) - 1/6 * 1-28m Goldmann (Grenade) - 10 Main Menu Background Same OSS Office,same everything in the Allied Assault series,including the Song. Multiplayer Characters: Allies: * Axis: * Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Game